


And through it all, we'll stick together.

by HollowedHearts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crash Landing, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I mean Tommy's in it, Minor Injuries, POV Alternating, Platonic Relationships, Tagging characters in the order they appear, Teen for language, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), they all need hugs tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowedHearts/pseuds/HollowedHearts
Summary: “Listen, Tommy. There’s no easy way to say this,” Philza raised his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes. “You’ve probably already gathered this much, but we were in a plane crash. We’re stuck on this shitty island for god knows how long until someone notices we’ve gone missing," he peeked at Tommy through his fingers, raising his eyebrows slightly. The man let out a groan before continuing, "However, I wouldn’t count on being found anytime soon, who knows where we are now. We could be hundreds of miles off of our original mapped out course... I don’t mean to be overly pessimistic, but I don’t want to get your hopes too high only to have them crushed later. Someone’s got to be realistic here.”A potent silence stretched between the two as Tommy attempted to digest this information. A slew of emotions flickered across his face, ranging from fear, to denial, to pure desperation. Finally, he settled on anger.“Bitch.”
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	1. Realization and Consternation (or, Tommy wakes up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So... I've been sitting on this fic idea for a minute and I've got a few chapters already written. I was suuuuperrr nervous to post this, but my friends ended up pushing me to do it, so here we go!

His fingers were numb. He was hot, but a cold sweat broke out all over him.

_Where am I?_

He lurched forward, heart pounding in his head. His sudden movement produced a gasp from an unknown source, mostly drowned out by his ragged breathing. 

A woozy feeling immediately washed over him. He hurriedly peeled his eyes open, a sticky, congealed substance hindering the process. A harsh light struck his retinas, causing him to immediately slam them shut again. 

He raised his hands to his temples, fingers massaging them aggressively, praying that it may do something to help combat the overwhelming fogginess clouding his brain.

_Where am I? Where am I?! WhereamIwhereamIwhere-_

“Hey, hey. Calm down, kid. You’re alright,” a soothing, masculine voice cut through his thoughts. The boy paused the movement of his hands, going stock still. The voice continued, “I need you to take a few deep breaths for me, okay? Can you do that for me?”

The boy nodded slowly, complying with the stranger’s request. He inhaled deeply, shakily letting the breath out through his nose. He repeated this action a few more times, his mind becoming clearer with each breath. 

He vaguely became aware of a firm hand resting in the small of his back and unconsciously leaned into it. He looked around. They were on an island, a big one at that. The white sand below him was hot; not hot enough to burn him, but hot enough to be uncomfortable. The sand diminished the further the island stretched, morphing into dense vegetation. 

In the distance, he noticed a group of people. Some of them were pacing, others were standing still, and others were kneeling. But, what was most unnerving of all, were the motionless forms lying on the ground. Behind them, the tail of a plane was visible poking halfway out of the water. It was completely ravished, pieces scattered about the island among the area where other groups of people were resting.

_Holy Shit._

“Where am I?” the boy finally asked, voice coming out gravelly and strained. He erupted into a fit of coughs.

“Probably should’ve offered you some water first, huh?” the unidentified man chuckled. Rustling sounds came from the right of the boy. Suddenly, a flask was thrust into his hands. He raised it to his lips, only hesitating a second before taking greedy gulps from the flask. The man jumped up, tilting the flask back down quickly.

“Slowly, slowly!” the man exclaimed. “I know you’re most likely parched; God knows I was when I came to. But if you drink too quickly, it will just come back up.” 

The boy wasn’t usually one to listen to instructions. In fact, most of the time he sneered in the face of authority. But he had to admit that the man had a point. Begrudgingly, he once again raised the flask to his lips, this time sipping on it gently. 

While drinking, the boy examined the man kneeling in front of him. He seemed relatively worse for wear. His face was covered in grime. His long, stringy blonde hair framed his face. It seemed as if it hadn’t been washed in a few days. His jaw was dotted with stubble, indicating that he hadn’t shaved in a while. A tattered green and white striped bucket hat sat loosely on the man’s head, hardly able to be classified as a _hat_ at all at this point. Both his lime green t-shirt and his denim jeans had tears in them, ranging from hardly noticeable to a few inches in length. There were also spots of… was that _blood?_

_No shit_ , _probably from the damn cuts all over him._

He shook his head and took one last swig from the flask before thrusting it into the man’s hands. He jumped, clearly startled at the sudden movement after the boy having been still for so long, save for the occasional sip from the flask of course. The man surprisingly offered him what seemed to be a genuine smile, eyes filled with mirth, before gently placing the flask back in his rucksack laying at his side. He turned his gaze back on the boy, the look in his eyes turning serious.

“So, what’s your name kid?” he asked. After a beat of silence he added on, “It’s the least you can do after I helped you out, ay?” 

“...Tommy” 

“Tommy? Are you sure about that? You seemed a bit hesitant there,” the man smiled, amusement tinting his voice. 

“Yeah,” Tommy answered, voice strained. The smile was suddenly wiped from the man’s face, realizing just how accurate his “joke” was. It took Tommy slightly too long to remember what should’ve come so easily to him...

“Aw, shit kid. I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know you hit your head that ba-”

“No, it’s fine. I guess everything’s just a bit foggier than it should be. It’ll clear up eventually,” Tommy shook his head lightly, trying to further clear his mind, but being careful to not disrupt it further with the movement. 

“Are you sure? I can go see if I can find somebody with more medical knowledge to see if they can help?” 

“Nah,” Tommy was starting to grow fond of the blonde. “So, what’s your name, Big Man?” 

“The name’s Philza,” the blonde smirked, a peaceful look settling on his face.

“Alright then, _Philza_ , back to my original question. Where exactly are we?” Once again, the man’s expression shifted, this time to one of weariness.

“Listen, Tommy. There’s no easy way to say this,” Philza raised his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes. “You’ve probably already gathered this much, but we were in a plane crash. We’re stuck on this shitty island for god knows how long until someone notices we’ve gone missing," he peeked at Tommy through his fingers, raising his eyebrows slightly. The man let out a groan before continuing, "However, I wouldn’t count on being found anytime soon, who knows where we are now. We could be hundreds of miles off of our original mapped out course... I don’t mean to be overly pessimistic, but I don’t want to get your hopes too high only to have them crushed later. Someone’s got to be realistic here.” 

A potent silence stretched between the two as Tommy attempted to digest this information. A slew of emotions flickered across his face, ranging from fear, to denial, to pure desperation. Finally, he settled on anger.

“ _Bitch.”_

Philza nodded, a somber expression on his face. He sighed, making his way to his feet. He stretched his hand out to the boy, a warm smile washing over his face. 

“Come on. Let’s go meet the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please, feel free to leave any criticisms in the comments. It helps me to improve upon my writing, and that's one of my main goals with posting. Have a lovely night/day! <3


	2. Friendly Faces in an Unfamiliar Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: This chapter contains mentions of blood. I'm kinda new to AO3, so I'm not sure to what extent I need to warn about this.  
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter <3

It took a few attempts, but Tommy finally got to his feet. Philza wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist, helping the younger stand. Tommy shot an appreciative smile toward the older man. Then they started walking, Philza leading them toward the group as Tommy focused on not stumbling. Pain shot up his left leg with every step, making it difficult to walk. It did, however, help ground him.

_ Don’t look at it,  _ Tommy scolded himself.  _ It’s probably bad. If you look at it, it will become more real. Therefore, probably more fuckin’ painful.  _ At least, that’s what he’d heard… somewhere.

Philza glanced at the boy beside him, noticing the intense expression on his face. A pang of sympathy shot through him; the boy’s leg must have hurt like hell, not to mention the cut on his forehead.

“Just hang in there a little longer, Tommy. We’re almost there.” Philza’s voice cut through the pain, and Tommy nodded his head almost imperceptibly in acknowledgment of the man’s words.

“ _ PHILZAAAA!!!!”  _ a bright, singsong voice rang out. Tommy lifted his head up, glancing in the directions that the voice came from. A short boy was making his way over to them. Even from where he was, Tommy could see the smile that spread from ear-to-ear on the other kid. Tommy’s lips upturned slightly; something about this boy made his chest feel lighter somehow. It made him feel like he was safe. 

As the boy approached, the first thing Tommy noticed were his eyes. They were a crystal blue hue, filled to the brim with happiness. The boy had bright yellow hair that fell into his eyes. It was unruly, which would be expected due to the crash, but still quite excessive. He wore a dark green button-up, collar flipped up and buttons horribly misdone. 

Once the blonde reached them, he changed his pace to keep in stride with the other two. He reached a hand out toward the two.

“You need a hand there, Phil?” the boy exclaimed, glee tinting his words. Philza shook his head, a certain fondness settled in his eyes, clearly directed toward the young man. 

“No, I think I’ve got it, Tubbs,” Philza assured. He glanced at Tommy, clearing his throat, “I think I should introduce you two to each other. Tubbo, this is Tommy. Th-the  _ only _ other survivor I could find.”

The boy’s hand fell back to his side. The mirth suddenly drained out of Tubbo’s eyes, quickly flickering with an emotion that Tommy could only assume was dread. However, Tubbo quickly regained his composure, seemingly slightly resigned in his cheer. 

Philza continued, “And as you heard, this airhead right here is Tubbo.” Philza reached out his unoccupied hand to ruffle Tubbo’s hair lightly. Tubbo smirked, turning toward Tommy. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet ya Tommy!” the boy chirped, his loud voice making Tommy wince. “You’re the only other teen here so far that survived the crash. I’m glad I’ve got someone else my age here. All the adults here are boring. Aren’t I right Phil?”

“Tubbo, cool your jets there bud. Tommy’s got a head wound, and probably a killer headache,” Philza scolded, giving Tubbo a pointed look at the last word. They had finally reached the others, and Tommy felt uneasiness settle in his gut. There were only a few handfuls of people gathered.

_ Is this all that made it? _ Tommy thought to himself, swallowing thickly.

Tubbo flushed, “Shit! I-I’m sorry! I guess I didn’t think about that. I should’ve known better. God, I’m so stupid.”

Tommy weakly smiled, “Don’t worry about it too much. I don’t feel any worse than I did when I woke up. Besides, you were pretty much voicing what I was thinking anyway.” 

Tubbo nodded, beaming at Tommy. Tommy felt a blush settle on his face; this kid was too much. He wasn’t used to someone who showed affection to strangers so easily and…  _ openly.  _ Philza led Tommy over to a large rock, helping him sit so that he was leaning up against it. 

“Tubbo, I’ve got to check in with the others; make sure they’ve done what I told them to. I need you to clean Tommy up a little. If you find anything you can’t take care of yourself, go talk to that man over there.” Philza turned around and pointed to a man with raven hair and glossy, white eyes. 

“His name’s Bad. He mentioned something about having some previous medical experience when we were all gathered together. I don’t know to what extent, but it’s better than nothing,” Philza handed a semi-dirty cloth and his half-empty water bottle over to Tubbo. 

“I’ll see if I can send someone over with the medkit. Just try to clean him up with that for now,” Philza once again ruffled Tubbo’s hair. “I’ll catch you two kids later.”

Tubbo immediately started on his task, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He poured some of the water on the cloth and raised it to Tommy’s forehead. He was surprisingly gentle in his cleaning, lightly dabbing the damp cloth on his forehead. It wasn’t what Tommy was expecting from him, to be honest.

It stung a bit, but the other was clearly making the best of what they had. His tongue was stuck out slightly, surely trying his best to not mess up. It went like this for a minute or two, Tommy falling into somewhat of a trance watching the other diligently work at what was surely a nasty cut.

"There we go! That should do it!” Tubbo suddenly exclaimed, making Tommy jump. “So, what else do we need to check? I’d assume you’re leg, based on the way you were limping earlier? Not to mention the blood.” He weakly gestured at the clearly crimson-soaked pant leg.

Tommy nodded. He reached down and rolled up the bloody pant leg of his jeans. A deep gash stretched from the front of his calf and wrapped around the back of his leg, Tommy gulped, tears forming in his eyes. He was right, looking at it made it much worse. He looked up at Tubbo. The blonde’s eyes were blown wide, mouth settled in a deep frown. The boy glanced up at Tommy, and upon seeing the panicky look in Tommy’s eyes began to try to frantically soothe his nerves.

“Calm down, calm down!” Tubbo reached his hand out to grab Tommy’s. Tommy immediately grasped it, firmly holding it to the point where it became painful. Tubbo didn’t seem to mind. The boy hesitantly looked back at the wound. 

“This’ll probably need more than water and a cloth, huh?” Tubbo chuckled warily, clearly very intimidated by the cut. Tommy didn’t bother to grace that with a reply.

“Tubbo! Phil told me to come bring this to you,” a deep voice came behind Tubbo. Tubbo turned around, making the stranger visible to Tommy in the process. The man’s brown hair was tucked snuggly into a deep red beanie, a thick, wavy clump of it visible in the front. He wore an unseemly bright yellow sweater, only slightly dampened by the dirty smudges that riddled it.. He held a medkit in his fingerless gloved hands. Tubbo reached his hands out and swiped it from the man. He set it next to Tommy, cracking it open with a satisfying clack.

The man behind him looked as if he didn’t know what to do with himself now that he had fulfilled his task, so he plopped down heavily next to Tubbo. He looked at Tommy, eyes immediately zeroing in on the wound on his calf. He let out a low whistle.

“That must hurt like hell,” the stranger commented intelligently, eyes wide in disbelief.

Tommy let out a low chuckle, “Trying not to think about it. But yeah, it hurts like a bitch.”

The stranger winced, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “My bad. I guess I didn’t think about that. So kid, what’s your name?”

Tommy exhaled through his nose. He was getting tired of everybody calling him ‘kid’. He gruffly responded, “Name’s Tommy. And your’s?” 

  
“Call me Wilbur.  _ Wilbur Soot _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Toob and Wiblur have appeared!  
> I hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it :3  
> Have a lovely night/day, my darlings!!! <333


End file.
